Hair dryers have been a useful hair grooming implement for both home and beauty salon use. An example of the currently commercially available hair dryers is shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings. The conventional hair dryer, designated by the reference numeral 50 in FIG. 4, usually comprises an air blower (not shown) housed within a housing 32 having an elongated barrel 30 extending from the housing 32 to conduct an air flow that is heated by heating means (not shown) disposed inside the hair dryer 50 from housing 32 and out through a front opening 34 of barrel 30.
Conventionally, the hair dryer 50 also has a handle 40 fixed to the housing 32. An electrical cord 41 extends out of the hair dryer 50 from a lower end of the handle 40 to provide an electrical connection with an external power source (not shown) with an electrical plug 42 mounted to the remote end thereof.
Generally, before the hair dryer is stored in, for example, a drawer, the user will wind the electrical cord on the handle 40 and/or the barrel 30 and such a winding is usually quite irregular due to the fact that there is no means to help the user to arrange the electrical cord on the handle or the barrel in a regular way. The irregularity of the winding of the electrical cord on the handle or the barrel of the hair dryer sometimes leads to tangling of the electrical cord. This certainly causes problems in unwinding the cord from the hair dryer before the next use.
It is therefore desirable to provide a hair dryer having such a handle structure that helps the user to arrange the cord on the hair dryer in a more regular way and thus overcome the above-mentioned problem.